Spider-Man: The Animated Series
Spider-Man: The Animated Series ran from 1994-1998 and had 5 seasons. The show had 65 episodes in total and was set in the same universe as X-Men: The Animated Series. *'Series Theme Song' Episode list Season 1 *Night of the Lizard *Sting of the Scorpion *The Spider Slayer *Return of the Spider Slayers *Menace of Mysterio *Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous *The Alien Costume Saga Part 1 *The Alien Costume Saga Part 2 *The Alien Costume Saga Part 3 *Kraven the Hunter *Hobgoblin Part 1 *Hobgoblin Part 2 *Day of the Chameleon Season 2 *Neogenic Nightmare Part 1: Insidious Six *Neogenic Nightmare Part 2: Battle of the Insidious Six *Neogenic Nightmare Part 3: Hydro-Man *Neogenic Nightmare Part 4: Mutant Agenda *Neogenic Nightmare Part 5: Mutant's Revenge *Neogenic Nightmare Part 6: Morbius *Neogenic Nightmare Part 7: Enter the Punisher *Neogenic Nightmare Part 8: Duel of the Hunters *Neogenic Nightmare Part 9: Blade the Vampire Hunter *Neogenic Nightmare Part 10: Immortal Vampire *Neogenic Nightmare Part 11: Tablet of Time *Neogenic Nightmare Part 12: Ravages of Time *Neogenic Nightmare Part 13: Shriek of the Vulture *Neogenic Nightmare Part 14: Final Nightmare Season 3 *Sins of the Fathers Part 1: Doctor Strange *Sins of the Fathers Part 2: Make a Wish *Sins of the Fathers Part 3: Attack of the Octobot *Sins of the Fathers Part 4: Enter the Green Goblin *Sins of the Fathers Part 5: Rocket Racer *Sins of the Fathers Part 6: Framed *Sins of the Fathers Part 7: Man Without Fear *Sins of the Fathers Part 8: Ultimate Slayer *Sins of the Fathers Part 9: Tombstone *Sins of the Fathers Part 10: Venom Returns *Sins of the Fathers Part 11: Carnage *Sins of the Fathers Part 12: Spot *Sins of the Fathers Part 13: Goblin War *Sins of the Fathers Part 14: Turning Point Season 4 *Partners in Danger Part 1: Guilty *Partners in Danger Part 2: Cat *Partners in Danger Part 3: Black Cat *Partners in Danger Part 4: Return of Kraven *Partners in Danger Part 5: Partners *Partners in Danger Part 6: Awakening *Partners in Danger Part 7: Vampire Queen *Partners in Danger Part 8: Return of the Green Goblin *Partners in Danger Part 9: Haunting of Mary Jane Watson *Partners in Danger Part 10: Lizard King *Partners in Danger Part 11: Prowler Season 5 *The Wedding *Six Forgotten Warriors Part 1: Six Forgotten Warriors *Six Forgotten Warriors Part 2: Unclaimed Legacy *Six Forgotten Warriors Part 3: Secrets of the Six *Six Forgotten Warriors Part 4: Six Fight Again *Six Forgotten Warriors Part 5: Price of Heroism *The Return of Hydro-Man Part 1 *The Return of Hydro-Man Part 2 *Secret Wars Part 1: Arrival *Secret Wars Part 2: Gauntlet of the Red Skull *Secret Wars Part 3: Doom *Spider Wars Part 1: I Really, Really Hate Clones *Spider Wars Part 2: Farewell Spider-Man Behind the scenes Spider-Man: The Animated Series aired weekly on Fox Kidsand was the only animated series to be made under the Marvel Films Animation company, most others were made by Saban. The series, along with X-Men: The Animated Series, was canelled by Fox as they didn't like the fact that Marvel were making their highest rated animated series'. Originally, only a few episodes from this series made it to DVD: The Ultimate Villain Showdown, Return of the Green Goblin, Daredevil vs Spider-Man, Spider-Man vs Doc Ock and The Venom Saga were all separate DVD's. But, in 2009, all the series' were made available (in the Uk but with subtitles in different languages) on DVD with each series being made available on a 2-disc set. Category:Cartoons